Promise to smile
by Luna-Cullen14
Summary: 14 year old Nessie and the rest of the Cullens move to Oregon, trying to keep their secret. Nessie is of course nervous, a new school, a new house and new friends. But what will happen when Nessie meets Lucas? Is she able to keep her secret? Review pls!
1. Chapter 1 New school

NESSIE POV

As I pedaled my bike to the new school, I couldn't help feeling nervous. What if they didn't like me? What if I didn't have any friends? An uneasy feeling had crept into the pit of my stomach and stubbornly remained, refusing to leave. I missed my old school in Forks, where I had friends, but despite my complaints, Mom and Dad had moved the whole family to Oregon, on account of my strange rate of growing.

Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose were being very positive about the whole thing, being used to this kind of moving. Of course, Jake had moved with us too. Jake was my best friend, though he was older than me, we had somehow connected, and were almost always together. Unfortunately, school was one of the few things that we wouldn't be doing together. My ratty old yellow converse pushed down on the pedals of my blue vintage bike that my dad had bought me for my 5th birthday, I was almost there, and the uneasy feeling grew larger, swirling and pulsing in my abdomen.

Although I was only five, I lived in the body of a 14 year old, and had the I.Q of a 40 year old, which worked to my advantage sometimes, putting me in special placement classes.

As I pulled into the large parking lot of the biggest school I had ever seen, and locked up my bike at one of the busy bike racks, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. 'Great' I thought dully, 'Attention..just what I need.' According to Edward, my dad, I had inherited my mother's low self esteem, and sure enough, I felt a faint blush color my face as I entered the school office and approached the desk.

LUCAS POV

The first thing I noticed was that she was gorgeous. Her shiny bronze ringlets fell in delicate patterns around her round face, highlighting her big brown eyes. Her pale peach skin seemed to glow with a luminescence, and a light blush made her full shell pink lips more noticeable. I had never seen a girl as pretty as her. She looked extremely nervous as she dismounted from her bike, in a pretty white lace top and Bermuda shorts, and locked it up with shaking fingers. I looked around and noticed that all my friends were staring at her too, how could they help it? But they did look a little stupid with their mouths hanging open like that.

She walked gracefully into the office and approached the secretary, asking questions. My friends had stopped staring, now that she was almost out of view, and were now discussing her animatedly. I took one look at them, they seemed to be pretty absorbed by their conversation. So I snuck off, rounded the corner and went into the office. I could see her with her back to me, receiving her schedule, her delicate shoulders were speckled with goosebumps, probably the nerves. She thanked the secretary and turned around. Immediately, I was staring into the face of an angel. "Oh..umm hi" I said nervously.

EDWARD POV

Renesmee's first day at a new school, a momentous occasion in my opinion. She had looked so scared when she left this morning, I couldn't help myself but to follow her, stealthily through the woods beside the path she biked along. My fatherly instincts overpowered me, and as she arrived at the school, her hands shaking, I hid in a nearby bush, unseen as always.

I had experience with hiding in plants…I smiled as I remembered my Bella's human days, and how I used to watch her sleep through the window, perched in a tree.

Returning to reality, I watched my daughter walk into the school, and sighed. Bella was right, she was growing up too fast. I glanced around the crowded parking lot, and what did I see? A group of about 6 teenage boys gawking at Nessie. Who did they think they were? I wanted to tear their throats out for thinking about her like that, they reminded me of Jacob. A growl almost ripped through my throat, but I restrained myself, restoring myself to calm. She couldn't get hurt, she was a million times stronger than them anyways, I thought to myself, proud of Nessie. As I watched her through the large glass office windows, she reminded me of Bella on her first day at Forks High School, she was every bit as beautiful, and every bit as nervous. I chuckled to myself, laughing at the memories. Eventually, as the bell rang, I tore my eyes off her, feeling extremely protective, and headed home, glancing back until I couldn't see the school anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

NESSIE POV

I turned around, and was suddenly face to face with a boy who looked my age. He had dark brown hair, falling over his olive green eyes, and light freckles dotted his tanned face. 'cute' I thought to myself. I quickly stepped back, embarrassed by our sudden closeness. I had to be careful not to touch him, and let my thoughts slip into his mind, as I did around my family. He blushed, and stuttered "Oh.." he said, looking at his feet. "Hey" I said in a friendly tone, fidgeting with my ringlets, and pulling a strand behind my ear. "What's your name?" I asked, happy to be making at least one friend. "Lucas Davids" he said quietly, smiling up at me, apparently happy that I was speaking to him. "What's yours?" he asked me as we walked out of the office and into the crowded halls. "I can't tell you, you'll laugh" I said self consciously. He looked up at me, his eyes wide "Promise I won't" he told me. "Fine" I said "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Suprisingly, I didn't hear any scoffing or snorting coming from his direction, so I looked up cautiously, scared to see him holding back a laugh, and saw instead a brilliant smile plastered onto his face. "I think it's pretty." He said, looking at me. "Thanks!" I said, genuinely content with his reaction. "You can call me Nessie if you want too, it's just what everyone calls me" I told him. He smiled "Nessie."

EDWARD POV

As I arrived back to our new home, and opened the front door, I was blinded by a silky brown haze as Bella embraced me, her hair tickling my face. "I'm glad your back" she said in the voice I knew so well, kissing my lips quickly. "Hello Love, I'm glad too" I said, flashing my crooked smile that I reserved especially for her. She led the way into the living room, where Alice and Jasper sat, Alice painting her finger nails as Jasper watched her, his thoughts all love.

I smiled at my siblings, and sat down on the nearest couch, pulling Bella down onto my lap, where she sat happily. "How's Ness?" asked Alice, now blowing on each of her fingertips, drying the intricate patterns she had painted. "Good I guess," I said "She was horribly nervous." I sighed and said to Bella "You were right sweetheart, she is growing up much to fast."

A troubled look swept over her perfect features, her eyebrows bunching together like Nessie's. "Will she be alright? What if they think she's a freak?" asked Bella. "Don't worry Bella honey, she'll be alright, you should have heard the thoughts of everyone at that school, they all wanted to be her friend." I said, reassuring my wife, smoothing her eyebrows with my finger. She relaxed under my touch, and hopped up. "Let's hunt!" she said enthusiastically. "I'm game" said Alice, "Me too" said Jasper, going along with whatever Alice said, as usual. We all four headed out the door and into the thick trees that surrounded our new home.

LUCAS POV

I was glowing with pride as I walked down the hall with Renesmee, or Nessie as she told me. All my friends looked at me with betrayal in their eyes. I had become Nessie's personal school tour guide, I walked her to all of her classes, and met up with her after.

Now, as we walked to the cafeteria together, we were chatting animatedly, like old friends. She told me she had moved from Forks, Washington, a small rainy town, where everyone knew everyone else, and that she wasn't happy about the move. She told me about her large family, and her best friend, who was going to pick her up from school today. Her life was interesting to me. I told her about my life, how my mom had left when I was young, how I had a dog named Rusty, and how I liked to play rugby. My life was boring compared to hers, she had traveled all over the world, and had friends in the Amazon!

Everyone stared as we sat down together at a deserted table, Nessie munching on an apple, me sipping ice tea. "Thanks for being my first friend Lucas" she said, smiling sweetly at me. "No problem." I told her. She ate only half the apple, then tossed it onto the garbage can beside us. She hadn't eaten much. "Are you not hungry?" I asked, trying not to pry, "No, it's not that, I just don't care for apples too much" She said, looking as though she was sharing a joke with herself. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was so beautiful, so softly pretty, yet so natural. No makeup, faded sneakers, and casual shorts made her look like a model, unlike other girls, who felt the need to cover their faces in various products to be attractive. I noticed the little quirks about her, the way she crossed her ankles, how she played with her hair, and how she would bite her lip whenever anyone said anything that made her uncomfortable. The bell surprised both of us, and we jumped up, I walked her to her next class and said goodbye, I would see her off after school, I was curious to see this best friend of hers. _My_ best friend Dexter approached me in the hallway after I dropped Nessie off at her class. He questioned me uncontrollably, I just smiled , and answered his questions. I was now an object of admiration with my friends, they were in awe. But the thing was, Nessie was so easy to talk to, it just came naturally. I didn't feel special, I felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3 Girl Talk

NESSIE POV

He walked me to all my classes, he was so sweet. So attentive, so adorable…I was lost in my train of thoughts. I sat in the back of my English class, trying to concentrate on what the teacher was saying, but it was so hard with Luke's face in my head. Every few minutes, people would glance back at me, and stare. "I wish I had dad's power.." I thought glumly to myself, staring back at the faces, trying to figure out what they were thinking.

It had been really hard to restrain my power today, hard not to brush against Lucas and accidentally slip up. I could touch people without letting them see into my head, but it was very hard, so usually I didn't try. My thoughts brightened up when I remembered that after this class I would see Jake.

Jake was like a little bit of the sun, descended to earth, but he could get annoying sometimes, I loved him anyways though. I wondered what Lucas would think of Jake, he was so big and..older. I laughed at the thought of big bulky Jacob trying to sit in one of these school desks. The bell rang and I hurried out, searching the crowd for Lucas, so we could walk outside together.

LUCAS POV

The bell rang and I stood up quickly, wanting to see Nessie. I found her outside her class, and we walked outside together, she was preoccupied, looking for her best friend..Jacob I think his name was. Suddenly, she left my side, and ran into the arms of a big muscular native boy, who looked around 19 or 20. This was her _best friend_?

Maybe a little weird, but Nessie had said they had known each other since she were born, and I assumed he was a nice guy. Jacob finally released her from the tight hug, and rumpled her hair, she jokingly kicked him in the shins, and he shrugged, signaling that no pain was felt. She tugged him over to me, and introduced us. "Jake..this is Lucas, he's my new friend" She said nervously. "Hey Lucas," said Jacob in a husky voice. Nessie left his side and came and stood by me.

She pulled a strand of my brown hair, "Thanks again Luke, for like..liking me and all." She said sweetly. She took a deep breath, and then, pulled me into a light hug. Jacob's eyebrows raised behind her back as she released me. I felt warm inside, and my face broke into a huge smile. "N-No Problem" I stuttered. "Meet you here tomorrow morning?" she asked. I nodded, speechless.

She smiled and waved goodbye. I watched her back retreat into the crowd and sighed. I didn't notice that Jacob hadn't gone with her. He was standing beside me! He leaned in, "She's my best friend, my little sister in many ways, I know her like the back of my hand, break her I break you." He said threateningly. He smiled a small smile. I nodded back at him, telling him I would never ever hurt her. "Just a warning bud, nothing personal" he told me, then walked away, following Nessie. I shivered, looking at the muscles underneath his shirt, and walked over to my bike. I hopped on, and rode home, unable to think about anything else but Nessie. I was falling hard.

BELLA POV

I smiled as I heard the sound of Renesmee's bike being parked in the garage, and Jake's heavy footsteps trudging up the driveway. My family was home. I walked over to Edward, and his arm wove it's way around my waist. He pulled me over to the front door to greet our daughter. I looked up into his eyes. He was still gorgeous, too gorgeous to be true, still the statue of Adonis. Nothing had changed since I was human, except for my appearance and my taste in meals of course.

Nessie opened the door and ran into my arms. I heard her thoughts bubbling inside her head, she was using her silent means of communication. _Mom! Mom! I have so much to tell you! My day..Lucas..I'll tell you about him…I'm so tired, it was hard to restrain my power…._ I listened to the constant babble going on in her mind, and smiled. Lucas? I wonder who he is, the way she had thought his name made me think he was more than just a friend. "Nessie honey," I said, "you can tell me and Dad all about your day, just calm down sweetheart." She touched her hand to my shoulder _Not Dad Please, it's girl talk..wow I have girl talk…that's weird! Cool! I get to talk to my mom about girl stuff..like normal people…_she continued, but I had learned to tune out the waterfall of her thoughts when I didn't need to hear them. I smiled at my little nudger, girl talk…I liked the sound of that..it felt..motherly.

NESSIE POV

As I saw my mother's face, a flood of memories came rushing into my head. Her blood stained human face, in an adoring smile, then her beautiful vampire features. This had always happened, even when I was a baby. Every time I saw her face, those two memories came to the top of my head, it was automatic, and nothing had changed.

Once they had passed, I ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. My mom and I had always had a close relationship, same with my father. I silently told her about my day, about Lucas, and about other things. Dad was listening too obviously, but he didn't have to touch me to read my mind. Nessie honey," said my mom,"you can tell me and Dad all about your day, just calm down sweetheart." I sent her a silent message, signaling that dad was not to be involved in the conversation. As much as I loved him, this was girl talk.

I dropped my bag, and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, feeling homey and cozy. After greeting my family, mom took me outside, running with me on her back, deep into the woods, so that dad couldn't hear us. We came to rest in a sunny meadow type area, with logs surrounding it. "So honey, what's the trouble?" she asked. I liked this, talking to my mom about…gulp..boys. "Well there's not really any trouble.." I said, trying to find a way to explain it "..just..confusion" I said. "Tell me about it Ness" she said. Then I gushed, telling her the details of my day, Lucas's smell, hair, eyes, personality, the way I felt about him, and the way I felt about Jake. "I like Lucas as more than a friend I think mom, and I know Jake imprinted on me and everything, but I don't feel the same way about him yet, he's just my best friend!" I finished, looking up at my mother. "I understand completely baby," she said "trust me I do." And I did trust her, I always trusted my mom, she was everything to me.

"Your feelings about Lucas are perfectly normal, and don't be afraid to hurt Jake's feelings, be Lucas's friend, be more, it's O.K" she said, making me feel better. "Your father and I wouldn't expect you to feel that way about Jake yet, it would be strange! You're doing everything right honey, don't worry you'll be just fine" she finished, pulling me into a hug. "Thanks mom" I whispered into her ear, "Anytime baby" she whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4 Telling him

EDWARD POV

As I watched my two brown haired beauties disappear into the distance, I sighed. I had known this would happen eventually. Renesmee was, as I said before, growing up too fast. I just hoped this "Lucas' whoever he was, was good to her. Although she was growing up, Nessie was still a child in many ways. Other 14 year old girls would be embarrassed to have their father hum them a lullaby before sleep, but Nessie loved it.

I had written the song for her, in the days when Bella was enduring her transformation, it had come naturally, as if the music had been already inside of me, waiting to burst out.

Just then, Emmett came thumping down the stairs and caught me in a sleeper hold. "This is revenge for last night bro." he said, smiling a coy smile. Last night I had beaten him to a pulp, using my mind reading to sense which moves he would make next, and react before the blow came. And it still worked now, I manoevered out of his grip, sensing what move he was about to make. He let out a scream of rage, and chased me outside, through the forest, but I was faster, as usual. We were in the middle of a tackle when I heard Nessie's thoughts float back into focus, along with her thoughts came Bella's. Aah, she had let her shield down for me, I was grateful for those little glimpses into my angel's head. _Lucas Is just a boy at school, nothing to worry about, _She thought in my direction_, don't embarrass her please, she's having a tough time._ I smiled at Bella's thoughts, of course I wouldn't want to make Nessie uncomfortable, that job was Emmett's. I ran to meet up with wife and daughter, and caught them both in my arms, swinging them around. I let go, keeping a grip on Bella's slender waist, and Renesmee's delicate hand.

LUCAS POV

I stretched and yawned as the sun came streaming through my window, hitting my mirror and reflecting back into my face. I smiled, feeling the warmth. I spent a while just relishing the moment, only concentrating on the rays of sunlight forming patterns on my walls. Finally, I hopped up and out of bed to get ready for school.

One word came to the top of my head 'Nessie..' right, Nessie! I had to meet her at the front of the school today. My smile spread wider than it had been before, as I pulled on some dark jeans and my favorite dark purple t-shirt, spraying a tiny bit of my favorite cologne onto my chest. I brushed my teeth, grabbed an apple, and headed out the door, scratching old Rusty's head as I passed. I left a note for my dad:

_Hey Dad_

_Left early today, needed some fresh air_

_Don't worry,_

See you later

_-Luke_

I pedaled my bike a short way, and soon, I had arrived at the school. I parked my bike and sat down on a bench, waiting for Renesmee.

BELLA POV

Yes, I had followed my daughter to school, just like Edward. I felt creepy as I moved through the bushes, trying to find a spot where I could see Nessie very well. Finally, I settled down, and watched. She walked her bike up to the rack, and locked it up, then appeared to be searching for something, or someone. Just then, a cute boy with dark brown hair, green eyes, and freckly tanned skin stood up from a bench. He looked about her age. He came up behind her and squeezed her shoulders, surprising her. _Lucas _I thought. She turned around and gave him a dazzling smile, and lightly hugged him, I could see the slight pain etched in her face, trying not to let him read her mind. But as soon as she released him, it was gone, and her brilliant smile was in it's place once again.

She walked into the school, and Lucas followed, trailing her. He reminded me of Mike on my first couple weeks of school..but somehow Lucas didn't seem as annoying. I laughed, thinking about Mike, and felt an ache in my silent heart, I missed him, and all my other friends too. But I couldn't see them now. I had Edward instead, and he was all I ever needed. I sighed, and got up, I brushed the seat of my pants off, getting rid of any debris the bush had left on me. I ran back home, feeling the cool wind on my face, it should have felt like sharp prickles, but it felt like a caressing hand. I smiled in spite of myself, thinking about how absurd it was that me, Bella, was _running _through the_ forest. _Only 5 years ago had I been fragile and human. Yet even though I was different now, not as clumsy, and maybe faster, I was glad I still felt like myself. I arrived at our door, and called to Alice, my best girlfriend and sister. She came twirling down the stairs and smiled. "I knew you would be here soon!" she said happily. "Of course you did Alice, are you ready?" I asked. "Sure thing, just wait while I get my purse" she said as she zoomed up the stairs. Alice had been planning this shopping trip for quite some time, and she wasn't about to let me back out, so I relented, letting her drag me along to the nearest mall.

NESSIE POV

We walked inside the school, not talking very much, as we were both tired. I had spent the rest of my night hunting with Em and Jake, and trust me, hunting with Emmett is a tiring experience. We walked to my locker, and he waited, leaning against the locker beside mine as I sorted out my things for the day. "So how was your evening?" he asked me, his eyes eager. "Good," I said "I went hiking with my big brother and Jake." he looked impressed, as if he hadn't expected me to be the hiking sort. He had no idea how wrong he was, I smiled to myself. "How was yours?" I asked him, just as eager to hear about his day. "Oh good, nothing exciting, just gave Rusty a bath." he said, while chuckling. I laughed with him, as we walked to French, the only class we had together. We sat down in the back of the class, and again, everyone stared at us. They gave Lucas awed looks, giving him thumbs up while he blushed, and they stared at me with approval. It made me feel strange, I bit my lip and engaged Lucas in a conversation. The class passed quickly, and so did the rest of the day. When the last bell rang, we walked outside, Lucas glanced around cautiously, looking for Jake I guessed. "Jake's not picking me up today Luke, if that's who your looking for." I told him, trying to keep back the giggle that almost escaped my lips.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Oh..who is then? Or are you biking home?" he asked me, trying to sound casual. "My Da- I mean my big brother." I said. Oops, I had almost let the word 'Dad' slip out. I couldn't tell anyone that my father was my real dad, because he looked like a 17 year old boy, and I looked 14, so I was his "little sister". "Oh cool" he said, looking like he wasn't finished. "Hey Ness..?" he said hesitantly, as we sat down on a bench, waiting for me to get picked up. "Ya Luke?" I said, urging him on. "Well I was wondering.." he said, "How come I never hear anything about your parents, only your big brothers and sisters, and your best friend?" he finished, looking down. I took a deep breath, and gave him the story. "Well when I was very young," I said, "My parents died in a car crash, leaving me and my 5 adoptive brothers and sisters and my 2 real siblings, to live with my grandparents." I looked up at him, but he was still looking down. I had to tell him that my mom and dad were my 2 real siblings, because of the resemblance between us.

"My grandparents weren't in the best of health.." I continued, trying to ignore the sad look in his eyes as he finally looked up. "And they died eventually, when my oldest brother was only 15. So now I live with my Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle with all my brothers and sisters, and Jake lives with us too." I finished.

I hated telling this story to people I loved. It felt so wrong, untrustworthy almost. I could feel the tears stinging in my eyes, not from the sad story I had just told, but for lying to Lucas. He pulled me into a tight hug, and slightly rocked side to side. "Im very sorry.." he whispered into my ear, "I'm sorry you had to go through that." he said. Meanwhile, as my tears slowed, I was enjoying his warm embrace. His arms felt so nice around me, comforting and strong, and he smelled good, in a non food way. All to soon, he released me, and I saw behind him, all of his friends, watching us hug, their jaws dropped. They stared at my tear stained face, and I'm sure, they were wishing that they could comfort me instead.

Not a chance. Lucas was the only one who could make me feel like this. Just then, my Dad pulled up in the volvo, and I said goodbye to Lucas, touching his hand lightly. It was becoming increasingly easier to control my power, but afterwards, it felt pent up and unused, and I had to let it out. As I hopped into the passenger seat of dad's car, I touched his arm, sharing with him the feelings of telling the story to Lucas. As we pulled out, he stroked my face, reassuring me that It would be alright. And I believed him.


	5. Chapter 5 Comforting

LUCAS POV

She stood there, telling me her tragic tale, and I was speechless. This beautiful girl that stood in front of me had been made to suffer her whole life. Poor, poor Nessie. I saw tears well up in her eyes, and spill over. I immediately felt the overwhelming need to comfort her, to hold her. So I brought her into a big hug, squeezing her and rocking her, trying to make the pain go away. She hugged me back, her arms encircled my back, and squeezed too. Finally, I let her go, and there was no more tears in her eyes, just stains running down her rosy cheeks. She was so pretty when she cried, she looked so..helpless and adorable, standing there in a white hoodie, and jean cut offs. I couldn't help but love her.

A silver volvo pulled up in the space beside us, and I saw a teenager who looked about seventeen, in the driver's seat. He had bronze hair like hers, paler skin, and his eyes were not brown, but a sparkling topaz. I didn't know very much about what girls thought was handsome, but I thought this guy must be pretty good looking in their standards. He looked very much like her, so I assumed this was probably one of her real siblings. Edward she had said his name was? She touched my hand lightly, and whispered "Bye Luke.." "Bye Ness." I whispered back. She opened the passenger door, and hopped in, and they drove away. I turned around, glumly, heading towards the bike rack, when I saw Dexter, and a couple other of my friends, staring at me. They broke out of their trance and came towards me, yelling and shouting, patting me on the back. Once they had calmed down, they started walking beside me, I could almost hear their minds whirring with questions. "..So how was it?!" asked Aiden, one of my close friends. "How was what?" I asked, confused. "You know..." said Dexter. I just stared back at them, the confused look still plastered to my face. "THE KISS!" yelled another friend, Harley I think it was.

"The..KISS?" I asked, almost shouting. "Yea.." said Dexter, "Didn't you kiss her?" "Uhh..NO!" I said, staring at them incredulously. "No?" said Aiden, "Well then what _did_ you do?" he asked, his attention focused on me. "Just a hug," I told them, "Nothing more." After a lengthy discussion about our embrace, and just generally her, I escaped to my bike, and rode home, leaving my friends to babble on about how gorgeous she was. Yea she was gorgeous of course, I thought to myself, but it was more than that, she had an amazing personality, the ability to make you laugh, her soul was all good, it seemed like she lived without selfishness, or jealousy. I too was in awe as I pedaled home, Renesmee had become my whole world.

EDWARD POV

As I got closer and closer to Nessie's school, I picked up on her thoughts. She was telling the story to the boy named Lucas, and her head was filled with pain. I knew she hated telling the story, it hurt her so much. My stomach filled with an uneasy feeling, knowing she was in pain made me nervous. Just then, someone else's thoughts flickered into focus beside Nessie's. Lucas's. I pulled into the parking lot as I read his mind, interested in exploring the thoughts of Nessie's new friend. "_Poor Nessie.." _he thought, his mind also, contained only pain, but pain for her sake, not his, that was good. "_Why does she have to suffer like this? She's such an amazing person..."_ he thought,_ "I wish I could do something more for her...she's so pretty" _His thoughts flowed through my head, and I was comforted, Lucas was a good person, not one of those other boys, the one's I had seen gaping at Nessie on her first day. He sincerely cared about her. Nessie saw my car, and quickly touched Lucas's hand, whispering goodbye. I looked at my daughter, and realized she would be okay with Lucas, I could trust them. As she got in the car, she shared her pain with me, her little fingers resting on my arm. I comforted her, telling her everything would be alright.


	6. Chapter 6 The Family And A Surprise

--------------------------------------------2 MONTHS LATER----------------------------------------------

NESSIE POV

2 months had passed since I started school at Oregon High, 2 months since I met Luke. Lucas was now my boyfriend, yes, mine. I smiled at the thought. My boyfriend and my best friend, along with Jake of course, I hadn't forgotten about him.

He had asked me out last month, and I had said yes without hesitation. He was perfect. I still missed Forks a lot, but Oregon was growing on me, Mom and Dad promised we could go back soon and visit Grandpa Charlie, I was happy.

The relationship between me and Luke was going at just the right pace. We hadn't kissed yet, we stuck to holding hands, and tight hugs, sometimes he held my waist, but not often. As I rode my bike to school, I noticed that the weather was getting warmer, it was getting to the end of spring. I parked my bike in one of the racks, and walked to my locker. While I was getting organized, Lucas came up behind me, and squeezed my sides, surprising me. "Oh hey Luke!" I said, excited to see him. "Hey Ness" he said as I bounded into his arms, and hugged him tightly.

I had learned to completely shut off my power around him, which was good. We walked hand in hand to his locker, and I waited as he got his stuff. The stares had stopped now, no one looked at us strangely anymore, they had gotten used to us. The day passed in a fast haze of work, and soon, we were sitting at our usual table in the lunchroom. It wasn't only us though, we were joined by Dexter and Aiden, Luke's best friends, Ethan, a quiet but nice boy in our grade, Olivia, my best girlfriend, and Chloe, a really nice girl in three of my classes. I munched on an apple, as I did everyday at lunch, and couldn't help longing for something else...I really needed to hunt when I got home, maybe mom and dad would want to go, I thought hopefully. As the day progressed, an exciting thought came to my head. Maybe I should Invite Luke over! I had been to his house a couple times, but he had never seen my house! As the last bell rang, I hurried to find Luke, eager to make my suggestion.

I found him, and hugged him from behind, "Hey." I whispered into his ear. He turned around and smiled at me, "Hey Nessie!" he said. We walked outside to our usual spot, and sat down. "Hey Luke?" I started. He squeezed my hand, "Mm?" he questioned, smiling calmly. "Wanna come over to my house today?" I asked him, holding my breath. His face lit up, and he sat up a little straighter. "Yea sure why not?" he said, now playing with my hair lightly. "Alright!" I said happily. "Let's go!" We got and grabbed our bikes from the rack. I led the way to my house, biking up the forest path, glancing back continuously, smiling at his freckly face. Finally, we pulled into my long drive way and dismounted. Hopefully, Alice had seen Lucas coming over, and my family was acting at least remotely human. I laughed to myself as we walked towards the front door.

LUCAS POV

I had been invited over to her house. My whole soul seemed to shine as I stared into her deep chocolate eyes, and accepted the invitation. I was very excited as we unlocked our bikes and rode through the forest. _The forest?_ I thought to myself, I guessed that her house was a far way away from the school. Finally, we pulled into a winding driveway, and I saw a beautiful house. It was burgandy with light cream trim, and very old, and very large for that matter. It was heritage, built probably in the early 1900's, full of big windows, and the whole place seemed to emit a mysterious aura, mysterious, but welcoming, almost cozy. It was completely surrounded by forest, and the property was huge, giving it a humongous grassy lot before the woods began. I liked it. My stomach squirmed at the thought of meeting her large family.

We walked up the the front door, and she pushed it open, revealing a deep mahogany spiral staircase, whitish cream walls, and high ceilings.

We took off our shoes in the entrance hall, and stepped into the living room, where two people sat. One was a boy, huge and broad shouldered, muscles straining his gray shirt, his hair was brown, and he was very pale, yet beautiful. I had never seen people so beautiful, her whole family was beautiful, super model beautiful, I thought to myself. The other was a very small, pixie like girl, with jet black hair, and pale skin. The contrast was striking. She too was very beautiful. The boy and the girl were playing checkers, huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Emmett, hey Alice!" called Nessie, calling them by the names I heard her talking about sometimes.

They turned around. "Hey Ness!" called the one named Emmett, he bounded across the room, and caught her in a headlock. "Em! Stop that hurts!" she said, while laughing at the same time. Quickly, he released her and switched to tickling her sides. A hysterical giggle burst through her perfect lips, a sweet tinkling. The sound filled my heart. He released her, and she hid behind me, hugging my waist, giggling still. I laughed at her, and Alice walked over. "Hi," she said, "You must be Lucas!". I blushed slightly, holding Nessie's hands on my stomach, as she was still hidden behind me. "Yup, that's me!" I smiled. She was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Just then, two others walked in. The first person I saw was the bronze haired boy who had picked her up from school that day, a couple months ago now. Now that he wasn't inside a car, I got a better look at him. His muscles were subtler, but still there, and his bronze hair was tousled, as though he had just rolled out of bed. His eyes shined as he looked at Ness, and a sparkling smile lit his inhumanly beautiful face. The second person was a girl, who looked about 18. She was slender, with long flowing chocolate hair, and topaz eyes, just like the boy's. She too was very pale, and she looked at me approvingly, her eyes glancing at my hands, entwined with Nessie's. They both looked so much like Nessie, they must be her biological siblings. "Hello Lucas," said the girl, "my name is Bella, nice to meet you!" she stuck out her hand, and I shook it. I had to choke back my gasp at her ice cold touch, so unlike Nessie's warm little body. Strange. "Hey Bella." I smiled up at her, shaking the hair out of my eyes. "And I'm Edward," said the bronze haired boy, "I'm so glad you were able to come see our new home." I smiled at him too, I felt very comfortable around her family, as though I belonged here.

BELLA POV

As I watched my daughter and Lucas, I couldn't help but smile. They reminded me of myself and Edward, though they were a little younger than we had been. Her hands were wrapped around his waist as she hid behind him, and his hands were entwined with hers, resting on his stomach. Such love, yet so young. I knew this wouldn't last forever though, Lucas would grow older, and Nessie would not, he would long for something more, and their love would be nothing more than a shadow left behind. I also knew that Nessie would find comfort in Jake, and a new romance would blossom out of her pain. The thought was happy, yet sad at the same time. Once Lucas had met the rest of our large family, Nessie led him up to her room, and I could hear them talking, my vampiric senses made sure of that. Nessie's room had been painted a brilliant shade of pale yellow, happy and smiling, with white trim, on the walls hung several old records, that she had collected, or inherited from Edward, and her bed spread was white, with yellow lace patterns, very rustic, yet pretty. I had designed her room, after the style of our little cottage. I missed it so much. Unfortunately, we couldn't have brought it along, it would have crumbled. But Edward and I still took a run down there once and a while, reminiscing and remembering. My heart ached at the thought of Forks. But that wouldn't last long, Edward and I had a surprise for Nessie.

NESSIE POV

I led Luke upstairs and showed him my room, my things, pictures of my friends from Forks, my collection of records, I showed him everything. I held his hand the whole time, and I felt like I was glowing inside. Lucas was mine and mine alone.

We sat down on my bed and I snuggled into his side. I told him more about my family, and he stroked my fingers, trying to comfort me. That wave of guilt swept over me again, and tears threatened my eyes. Miraculously, I was able to hold them back. Just then, I heard my mother calling me. "Ness? Could you come down here please?" she asked. "Coming Bella!" I called back, using her real name instead of mom, Lucas still thought she was my sister. I tugged him down the stairs, and led him into the living room, where my whole family sat. This was weird...what was it? We sat down together on one of the free couches. "Yea?" I asked, curious as to what my parents wanted to tell me. "Well," said my dad, "We have a surprise for you!" Even more curious now, I bounced up and down, I loved surprises! "What is it?!" I demanded of him. "Well, we know how much you miss Forks.." he said, "We've decided we're going to visit for a week!" I let out a shout of joy, finally, after 3 months, I would be able to go home, even if only for a week. "Will we stay with Grandp-I mean Charlie?" I asked, almost letting the word Grandpa slip out. "Yep!" said Jasper, who hadn't spoken in a while. Surprisingly, he and Grandpa had sprung up an unlikely friendship, and had become quite close. I beamed, and looked at Lucas. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey Bella?" I asked. "Yeah Nessie?" she responded. "Well, I was wondering if Lucas could come too?" I asked, holding my breath. She smiled. "Of course he can, if it's alright with his parents!" she said. I erupted in another shout of joy and leapt up, pulling Luke with me. I danced around in circles with him, jumping up and down. Finally, when I was finished with my little dance, I sat back down, and Luke fell down beside me, sighing. "You'll come won't you?" I asked him. He just nodded, and smiled, holding my hand.


	7. Chapter 7 Ticklish

LUCAS POV

The next weekend, we were all packed and ready to go. Nessie's Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle would be staying behind, house sitting.

When I had gotten home from Nessie's that night, I had asked my dad about the Forks trip. With a little persuasion, he had said yes.

Now, as we drove to the airport, I couldn't help feeling excited. I got to see her home, the only place she had known for 14 years, I got to meet her friends that she had left behind, and see her old home.

We were staying with a close family friend, Renesmee's god father they had said, and she was very excited to see him. We boarded the airplane, and I sat beside an over excited Nessie, bouncing up and down in her seat.

The trip took only an hour, and soon, we landed. The plane off loaded in Seattle, and Nessie bounded off, and looked up towards the sky.

"Almost home" she said. We piled into a taxi, that drove us into the small town of Forks. Nessie had told me that the population was only 3000, and it sure was noticeable. I looked out the window, and all I could see was green, green everywhere. I liked it, it felt comforting and natural, as if nothing could go wrong.

The taxi pulled up in front of a shabby, old white house, with a small front yard. It definitely wasn't ugly, it had a certain charm. Nessie leaped out of the car and twirled around in the light drizzle of rain.

"Home, home, home, home!" she chanted, beaming. Jasper, Edward and Emmett unloaded the car, carrying the luggage, and Alice, Bella and Rosalie walked with Renesmee up to the front steps of the house. Nessie knocked on the door. A man who looked about 50, opened it. He was grubby, and wore a checkered shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked a little gruff, but when he saw Nessie, his face lit up with a crinkly grin that reached his eyes.

"CHARLIE!" she yelled. He pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her back and forth, and chuckled. "Good to see you too Ness!" he smiled. He released her and looked around, searching for someone else.

His eyes came to rest on Bella. She dropped what she had been carrying and approached him slowly. As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, and burried her head in his chest. Everyone was silent. This embrace seemed more even more intimate and more meaningful than the first. He released her with tears in his shining eyes.

"Missed you." he said quietly. Was there something I was missing? He looked at Edward, reproachfully at first, and then with a small smile. He hugged him lightly, and Edward returned the embrace with one arm, carrying luggage in the other.

After everyone had greeted each other, we entered the small house, and I looked around. We were standing in a small entrance hall, and in front of us stretched the kitchen, the cupboards painted bright yellow. To the left were a set of stairs, and straight ahead was an entrance to the living room.

EDWARD POV

I felt warm, if that was possible, as we pulled into Charlie's driveway, the familiar sight of the old house was somehow comforting, natural. So many wonderful parts of my life had happened in this house, and although it was not mine, I felt as though it was.

We stepped out of the car, and me and my brothers grabbed all the luggage. Renesmee's thoughts were all excitement, barely understandable. Bella's eyes were glazed, as though if she could have cried, she would have. She walked over and took my hand, but released it as soon as Charlie came into view, wanting to greet him.

The intimacy of their embrace was almost unbearable, the bond only a father and a daughter shared, the same bond I shared with Nessie, I thought fondly. When everyone had said hello and shared a round of hugs, we walked inside. I wondered how Charlie would fit everyone in!

Bella and I would take her old room of course, Em and Rose could "sleep" on the floor in the living room, along with Alice and Jasper..that left Lucas and Nessie. I felt uncomfortable at the thought of them sharing the small guest bedroom. Well, Lucas was just going to have to sleep on the floor, while Nessie took the bed, I thought happily to myself.

I dropped the luggage neatly in the front hall, and Charlie led us into the living room. We all sat down on the comfy old couches, happy to be done with our journey. Charlie's thoughts were happy, I was glad. _I missed Bells so much, she looks beautiful as always. Nessie hasn't grown too much, that's a relief. _Hewas right, Nessie's growth rate had slowed down drastically, but was still present, and would only stop completely in two years.

_And there's Edward. _He thought with feelings of confusion circling around in his head. _After everything he and Bella have been through, he really isn't that bad. I trust him with my daughter and Granddaughter..he's good for them, and after all, you can't help loving your son in law. _He thought fondly, and I smiled a small smile.

He looked over at me, knowing I could hear his thoughts, and a crinkly grin erupted once more on his weathered face. Bella looked at us, smiling at each other, and gave us the weirdest look. It was so hard to pretend we weren't in love around Lucas, we were supposed to be siblings, but it was almost unbearable not to hold her.

BELLA POV

It was getting late, and after making Charlie and the rest of the gang a dinner of string beans, potatoes and steak, and putting Lucas and Nessie to sleep, Edward and I headed up to my bedroom. I changed into my sweat pants and holey t-shirt, which were surprisingly still in my drawers, even though I wouldn't be sleeping.

Edward pulled me down onto the bed and I snuggled close into his arms. As we lay there, a flood of blurry human memories rushed into my mind. My first night with Edward had been in this room. It was an important place.

"Bella love, not tonight." he said calmly as I kissed him, my hands unbuttoning his shirt. "Why not?" I asked, confused. "Well, for one thing, were in a house full of people who will hear, and two, were supposed to be siblings." He said, laughing at me.

I smiled, "Fine, bro." I said, turning away from him. He shook his head and growled. I loved teasing him.

"Not okay." he said jokingly, as he quickly scooped me up again and hugged me tighter than before to his chest. I sighed, happy.

"One goodnight kiss?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and kissed my lips, with such tenderness, it was almost overwhelming. My hands knotted in his perfect hair and his hands wrapped around my waist. Finally, he broke away like he used to when I was human, and stroked my hair.

"Bella, Bella." He said, and started to hum my lullaby. I listened for a while, contented. But that wasn't going to ever work again, I could never sleep now, being a vampire and all. I smiled as he finished, and hugged him close. He looked into my now topaz eyes, "I'm so glad Nessie has your eyes, I don't think I would be able to live without them." he said, his lips curving upwards into a tiny smile.

NESSIE POV

I woke up, the unlikely sun streaming through the window in the guest bedroom, and the first thing I noticed was Lucas, asleep on the floor. He breathed deeply, a smile on his lips, and his dark brown hair fallen over his big eyes.

Warmth filled my heart as I gazed down at him, he was mine.

He stirred in his sleep, and his eyelids fluttered open slightly. Upon seeing me gazing down at him, he smiled too.

He sat up, running his hands through his hair, making it messy. I got down off the bed and came to sit beside him, he threw his arm around my shoulders, and sighed. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked me. I nodded, pulling a section of his hair, and giggling. "Hey! What was that for?!" he asked playfully, I just giggled again in response.

He tackled me and tickled my sides. I was a sucker for tickling. Shoot. I tried to escape his clutches, but he just kept tickling. I was shaking with uncontrolable laughter, my muscles contracting and flexing. "Ha! I've got you now!" He said, laughing.

Finally, he stopped his merciless torture, and turned me around to face him. Our faces were an inch away from each other. My breathing was shaky, but his was slow and deep. Just then, his face came towards mine, and before I knew it, his lips pressed softly down on mine. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and an amazing sensation worked its way through my body. His lips were soft, and his hands were gentle on either side of my waist.

The kiss was over too soon, he pulled away, a goofy grin on his face. My cheeks were burning red and I was barely able to contain my own joy, it had felt so spectacular. His fingers played absentmindedly with my ringlets, twirling each one around and around. "What was _that_ for?" I asked, out of breath, his smile changed into a worried frown. "You didn't like it?" he asked anxiously. I smiled and took his hand. "Loved it."


	8. Author's Note

**A/N**

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the great reviews, and cool advice! Sorry the next chapter is taking a little bit longer than expected, but It will be coming up soon! Hope nobody has given up on me! Not yet! Hahaha I'll update soon, promise.**

**Luna-Cullen14**


End file.
